i_daltonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-26464505-20150813203502
LO SPIRITO DEL RE AZTECO Pit:nuovo detenuto in arrivo! *Una guardia apre il portone,e il carro entra dentro* lizz:(un personaggio che mi sono inventata come sorella maggiore di betty)*esce da carro* *con voce strafottente da stronza*...LIZZ JONES. Pit,emmet e tutti i Detenuti:Quella,Lizz Jones Jack:posso avere l'autografo?! lizz:va bene:*gli scrive in faccia*tanto si sente che non ti lavi Jack:-_-' Detenuto:perche è finita dentro? Lizz:beh,*si mette degli occhiali da vista e legge in un foglio*allora: -truffe e imbrogli vari -Rapina al cavò di una banca -Furti vari -Falsa identità -ho sparato nella gamba al fratello di lucky luke pensando fosse luke -resistenza all'arresto -ho picchiato il direttore dell'altro penitenziario usando una guardia -Evasione multipla..per la precisione 117 riuscite. Tutti:cavolo. Joe:ora capisco perche la chiamano Hudini Lizz:mia sorella è anche piu brava..*fa vedere una foto di betty che ha scavato una galleria per scappare dalla culla* Joe:cavolo!*.* lizz:questa è la piccola betty,o come la chiamiamo,Papion,perche ha sempre un fiocco.. Joe:questa descrizione mi suona familiare Lizz:BE-BETTY?SEI TU? betty:lizz! *Si abbracciano* lizz:sorellina,quando mi hai detto che eri in un penitenziario..non pensavo,cosi...Ma in effetti avrei letto la notizia della tua evasione...vabbe..apparte questo,questo vestito ti sta male,e devi tenere la schiena diritta Pb:che succede?signorina,la sta importunando? lizz:non ancora,ancora non mi ha fatto niente Tutti:0_0 Betty:lizzy ai mandato all'aria tutto! Lizz:xD..scusa...ma adesso possiamo parlare in privato? Betty:ok?spara?! lizz:*tira fuori una pistola Betty:questa la prendo io..che distratta che sei...e gia che ci sei rendimi sia gli orecchini che la collana.. Lizz:non posdo neanche rubarti un paio di ammennicoli che subito ti scaldi*gli da gli orecchini e la collana*tieni Betty:vieni pure in casa mia..cosi parliamo *5 minuti dopo* betty:*esce con dei lividi al collo*pit,la barella! Pit:ma non ne ha bisogno! betty:ma lizz si. *Piu tardi in mensa* lizz:hei fratelli dalton...mi chiedevo se...pspspspspspspspspspsp... Joe:eeeemmmh,va va bene.. Jack:okay.. Averell:usciamo insieme? lizz:ho 7Anni piu di lei,se lei ha l'età di mia sorella Joe:no io ho l'età di sua sorella averell è 2 anni piu piccolo Lizz:e io non esco con i piu piccoli. Averell:va bene. Joe:passa nella nostra cella stasera,verso le 20 lizz:okay.. *Intanto betty e le guardie* betty:dobbiamo scappare,nei nostri contratti ho notato una postilla che ci impedisce di licenziarci..e pb,sta impazzendo..oggi mi ha obbilgato a soffiargli sulla minestra,tagliargli la carne..e il pomeriggio,mi ha costretta ha massagvirgli le spalle,e mi ha trattao di merda tutto il giorno Pit ed emmet:a noi ci ha costretto a lucidargli le scarpe,offrigli il caffé,e molto altro tipo chiamarlo vostra maestitudine. Betty:dobbiamo scappare... Pit ed emmet:abbismo capito..scaviamo noi Betty:grazie raggazzi,io mi sono appena messa lo smalto *Scavanno una galleria* *intanto i Dalton e lizz* Lizz:eccomi.. joe:finalmente è arrivata!ANDIAMO! *passano per la galleria* *Piu tardi (intanto pit ed emmet anno.preso una direzione diversa da quella di betty) Averell:sentite questo rumore Jack:ho riconosciuto la voce di pit..CI PRENDERANNO!CORRIAMO!! pit:ragazzi,siamo con voi,dobbiamo scappare le condizioni di lavoro sono pessime Lizz:e mia sorella Joe:sarà rimasta... Lizz:conoscendola no... Emmet:infatti,l'idea era sua..solamente che...ha preso una direzione diversa dalla nostra..è andata a sinistra! joe:dobbiamo trovarla Jack:perche? joe:*un po'imbarazzato* perche si. william:che è questo rumore,è una voce... Joe:qualcuno che canta Jack e william:lo spirito di una cantante!AIUTOOO pit:ed emmet:AAAAAAAHHHHH *Intanto betty* betty:*cantando*lemme see you put your hetrs up,yeeeah.Lemme see you put your herts up. If we give a little love,maybe we can change the world...(poi non mi ricordo piu come faceva) Joe:è put your hearts up. Jack:da quando ascolti la musica Joe:eemh,:')……beh,io... Lizz:fammi immaginare,senti sempre mia sorella che la canta?! joe:si-_-' lizz:che strazio,ricordo quando lei la cantava..potevasignificare solo poche cose: -Era di buon umore -Aveva bevuto un litro di caffé -Si era appena fidanzata..o roba simile -aveva ritirato lo stipendio Joe:nin poteva riassumere con era felice Lizz:forse ai ragione..comunque è lei.BETTY!SONO COMODE LE TUE SCARPE DA 400$ betty:*mentre canta*lemme see you put...your aaaah!COSA HAI DETTO,LE MIE SCARPE?! TI UCCIDO! *Corre da lei si toglie una scarpa e la picchia con quella* lizz:per caso sono quelle quelle da 400$? betty:tutte le mie scarpe sono da 400$..comuwue sono incazzata ancora per lo scherzo di pessimo gusto..giuro che se rifai uno scherzo del genere..io,io Lizz:io cosa?sei peggiorata con le minaccie Betty:ti infilo un tacco 12 nell'occhio. Lizz:bambina cattiva..*gli strofina la testa*credevo che ti ricordassi quello che ai imarato.. Betty:Tutti i ctimini che ho commesso li ho commesso per fame. Joe:crimini? betty:si,da quando è morto mio padre,mia madre è rimasta come paralizzata,non parlava,non beveva,non mangiava,non faceva la madre di nove figli,e soprattutto non cucinava,cosi ci siamo arrangiati FLASHBACK 1 lucy:in casa non c'è nulla Betty:solo il ketcup. Lizz:vuoi dire il sugo alla marinaretta di lizz piccolina Betty:*imassibile e affamatissima*no.voglio dire il ketcup. FLASHBACK 2 Betty:*imita il verso di un uccello e mangia i semi di girasole che joe lasciava sul davanzale di camera sua per gli uccellini* Joe:*interrompe il flashback*ecco qual era l'"uccello" che faceva quel verso strano.. Betty:possiamo continuare? FLASHBACK 3 betty:mani in alto pappamolla Luke:*alza le mani* betty:lucy,tu pensa ai soldi,io penso all'hot dog,e tom,tu pensa all'anestesia post rapina Tom:con piacere*si croccia i pugni e lo guarda male* FLASHBACK 4 Cameriere:ecco il conto Betty:lei che carro ha? cameriere:quello verde Betty:i cavalli ti sono scappati Cameriere:cosa?i i mei cavalli?AAAH! FLASH BACK 5 mamma dalton:mani in alto questa è ua rapina! betty:*aspetta che mamma dalton prenda il bottino e poi tira fuori la pistola e gli ruba il bottino che aveva rubato* quei soldi mi servono per l'università! FINE FLASHBACK.. joe:cavolo,ha rubato lei i soldi della rapina di mia madre..si rende conto che cosa ha fatto? jack:elè tutta la vita che ci larla di quella ragazza che per studiare le ha rubato i soldi che aveva rubato william:nostra madre ci ha fatto marcire le orecchie a furia di lodarla..perche era una rapinatrice che studiava. Betty:-_-' lizz:comunque lek non è una rapinatrice,lo ha fattl solo una volta,per l'università..insomma,era importante..lei di solito è veramente la moralista...della situazione.. Betty:passiamo oltre..vi ricordo che stiamo evadendo. Joe:lo ridica Betty:passiamo oltre Joe:no,quello che ha detto dopo… betty:stiamo evadendo? joe:sii.. Jack:in bocca a una maestrina moralista smidlooata come è spesso,fa uno strano effetto. Betty:ecco perche preferisco tutte le volte che stai zitto. Jack:l'ho detto ad altra voce?!-_-' Tuuti:si.-_-! CONTINUA...